Pintar para olvidar
by Daniel99
Summary: "No me despierto bruscamente al tener las pesadillas, pero eso no significa que no me afecta demasiado."


Sé que la primera y única vez que publiqué un fic (por el momento) ha sido en julio. Pero regresé; y esta vez con un nuevo One-Shot.

Espero que les guste. Por cierto, tengo que decir The Hunger Games (o mejor dicho, Los Juegos del Hambre) no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Pintar para olvidar**

Son las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Llevo cinco días sin hacerlo y, todo eso, se debe a las pesadillas que se hacen presentes cada vez que logro conciliar el sueño.

Todas las pesadillas son las mismas: el momento en que me eligen como tributo, ver a los futuros tributos muertos, entrar a la arena, ver como mueren los otros tributos.

No me despierto bruscamente al tener las pesadillas, pero eso no significa que no me afecta demasiado.

Hace poco se me ocurrió una manera para dejar de tenerlas. Quizás, si represento las pesadillas mediante algo concreto, esos sueños se irán de una vez por todas. Para mí, solo existe una manera: pintar.

Son las seis de la mañana. Creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora. Lo que me sorprende es cuanto tiempo estuve en la cama pensando.

...

Tardé menos de una hora en ir a la panadería de mis padres para recoger algunas acuarelas. Mis hermanos me ayudaron a llevarlos a mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Además, yo soy el único que vive en esa casa; mis padres y mis hermanos no quieren dejar la panadería.

Al llegar, mis hermanos y yo dejamos las acuarelas en los muebles de la sala. Seguramente, ellos pensaron que mis padres no podían solos con el negocio.

Bajé al sótano para subir los pinceles y botes de pinturas que tenía guardados, y los dejé en la mesa de la sala. Saqué todas las cosas sobre mi escritorio y dejé un cuadro ahí. Acerqué dos mesas pequeñas al escritorio. Dejé tres botes de pintura en una mesa, y cuatro pinceles de diferentes tamaños a la otra.

¡Al fin!, voy a comenzar lo que quise hacer desde un principio.

…

¡Nada! Estoy en frente de un cuadro sin una gota de pintura. Estoy aproximadamente una hora parado sin saber que llenar exactamente en ese cuadro. Simplemente no quiero recordar ningún momento de lo que he pasado. Lo peor de todo es que estoy empezando a tener mucho sueño; si no termino esto, el sueño me ganará, y tendré esas pesadillas nuevamente.

¡Un momento! No tengo que dibujar ninguno de los terribles momentos que he vivido allí; quizás solo pueda dibujar de lo que probablemente pudo haber ocurrido. Puede que sea una idea algo loca, pero no se me ocurre nada más original y creativo.

Se me viene a la cabeza el primer el primer objeto que vi al entrar en la arena: la cornucopia. No estuve mucho tiempo cerca de ese gigante cuerno de oro, porque fui directamente al bosque, y no hacia las armas que estaban adentro, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente; así que no me será difícil dibujarlo y pintarlo. Tiene forma de un cuerno cúbico con una cola curvada. Obtener el color adecuado no es problema: solo combinar pintura amarilla con la anaranjada, pero no demasiado de este último.

Entonces recordé que a pesar del poco tiempo que estuve cerca de ese objeto, pasó muchas cosas importantes tanto adentro como alrededor del cuerno. Si no fuera por Katniss, mi cuerpo hubiese yacido arriba de la cornucopia, y después sería un tributo más que el tiempo se encargaría que las personas se olvidaran.

Otra experiencia que desgraciadamente viví fue cuando aparecieron esos horribles hombres lobo o lobos hombre, o como los llaman básicamente: mutos. Es una suerte que no volveré a ver ningún otro ejemplo de esas criaturas. Por lo que me dijo Katniss: estos mutos fueron hechos con el ADN de cada uno de los tributos muertos.

Mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos, terminé con el segundo cuadro, que prácticamente quedó genial.

Mientras me preparaba para pintar el tercer cuadro, por la ventana veo a Katniss dirigiéndose al bosque.

Siento que debo seguirla y disculparme por alejarme de ella; pero recordé que nunca he salido del distrito, así que es muy probable que me pierda fácilmente. Ya llegará la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero es muy testaruda, por lo que no me perdonará a la primera.

Mejor sigo con este asunto de la pintura y el intento para olvidar las pesadillas.

Al agarrar mi pincel, escucho que alguien me llama. Reconozco la voz al instante; es Delly: mi mejor amiga desde nuestra niñez.

Me pide que la ayude con unas cuantas cosas en el negocio de su familia: que es una tienda de zapatos. Yo acepto sin dudar por un segundo. Dejare todas mis cosas como están.

De estos modos, la pintura puede esperar. Sí; siempre habrá situaciones, malas o no, que tenemos que esperar.


End file.
